The Hunt I Needed
by Guess.This.Guest
Summary: I hardly see BB/OC stories. So I decided to write one and see how it goes. Might delete if this goes bad. Summary: "She hunts him in his dreams. His dreams are needed games. Beastboy is changing. He has killed someone. Friends and Jump City turns on him. He gets help from the huntress whose duty is to eliminate him. She agrees. No reason to fall for her, right? Perhaps…"
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Note (GTG): Okay, so this is the first time I'm writing a Teen Titan fic _(finally!)_. I'm always looking for a BB/Jinx or BB/OC fics but there are so little of them. Raven/BB fics are very common, so if you're reading this, I thank ya, very much. This is a BB/OC fic. If the first few chapters don't do well, then... to be honest idk if I'll delete this or continue it. This story will be a challenge for me. Tell me what you think about this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

 **(fight; hurt to escape)**

The black magic wraps around his torso, locking his arms at his sides. He struggles a bit until he realizes that this is futile— fighting against her magic. He eyes Raven with a look of hurt and betrayal. As usually, her expression is blank. This hurts him even more.

She steps closer to him. "Do I have to keep you tied up or are you going to make this easy for us? Specifically me."

He tries to give her a dazzling smile. "Rae…" then grunts as the black energy grows tighter. He scans at all of his friends— his _family_ — seemingly ganging up on him. Like a trapped animal. He feels like crying. "Guys, please." Begging is an overused thing, but it's worth the shot. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Beastboy," says Robin in a stern voice, glaring at him. "But you did a crime. Running away and refusing to turn yourself in makes you a fugitive. We _have_ to stop this—"

' _You',_ Beastboy thinks. _That's what he means, instead of the word 'this'._

"—it's our job." Robin finish.

 _To fight the bad guys_. But this isn't fighting through. This is convincing. Or threatening. Either way, they'll still take him to the authorities. He'll have to make a choice;

Fight or flight is a physiological response in all humans and animals. It's just that, humans are prone to think more than to let instincts take over. Animals choose instinct.

Fight or flight?

It's embedded in his DNA to automatically choose on instinct.

But in this situation, he's too rigid (simply because Raven has him tied up) with either choice. Flight; try to get away from his friends— but where could he hide? They'll find him eventually. Or fight; fight all of them and surely lose— but he can't fight because they're his friends.

So what to choose?

" **Choose me."**

Oh shit. If he chooses him, the Beast will choose the fight response. He'll do much more than hurt them. _You'll kill them._

" **I won't. It's against your wishes."**

Raven is saying something— probably an insult. He doesn't hear because the Beast's words fill his head. " **Such friends you have. They put their… _occupation_ before their friends. Or perhaps it's just **_**you**_ **that they just do. All of the years degrading treatment and one accident later they are eager to put you away. Even threatening you— and you, you disgraceful fuck, debates whether to fight back or run like a coward. Had it been a different member— _Raven_ perhaps— this situation would go down a different path."**

And Beastboy's eyes widen at that very accurate thought.

" **So choose me."**

"No! I can't!" he yells out loud, knowing that he damn well can and want to. His focus is back on his teammates. Robin shrugs and pulls out his communicator. Raven walk towards the entrance door, pulling him along within her black energy. Starfire who was floating and quietly watching lands on her feet with sunken shoulders. Cyborg scratches his head, not knowing what to do.

Fear grips him tighter than Raven's magic. Tears brews in his eyes. _I'm going to prison! They're going to put me in a maximum prison!_

" **For this once, Garfield,** _ **choose me.**_ "

With a sob, Beastboy cries out, "OKAY!"

The Beast chuckles darkly and the green titan feels his own conscious being eagerly yanked back.

The other titans turn to him, thinking that his outburst was him to surrender to turning himself in willingly. His head drops and his shoulder quivers. Raven removes her magic. "Beastboy?" she says, moving closer to him. With her empathic abilities, she reaches out him and immediately retreats— eyes wide. "B-Beastboy?"

The quiver isn't from crying. It's from silently laughing. Before she can react or even utter a word, a gloved hand with sharp claws protruding from the fingertips, locks around her throat. The sharp nails dig slowly into her neck, inducing beads of blood. She chokes, wanting to scream when he meets her eyes

because they're completely white

just like…

"Wrong." Is all he says, smirking, the Beast snarls. With incredible strength, he harshly throws Raven to a solid wall.

The sound of her collision is sickening.

It sends a shock to the other three titans as they all gasps.

Her body slowly peels away from the wall, landing heavily on the floor, displaying a nasty bloody nose. She doesn't move.

Cyborg is the first to respond, readying his cannons, but before the transformation is complete, the Beast grips the mechanical parts and ruthlessly rips them off. Cyborg howls. The Beast silence that with a hard kick to the head.

A bostick directly swung to the face daze the Beast. He staggers back, quickly parrying the leader's punch.

They dance. And by dancing, they fight. Robin throwing his best punches and kicks, and the Beast blocking and parrying the blows. While the Beast is honestly blasé with this fight, Robin is becoming increasingly frustrated.

The Beast ducks when Starfire throws a few starbolts. Robin attempts to take that opportunity to send a well-aimed kick to his face, but the gloved hand grips his ankle. The Beast, by the ankle, lift Robin up and slams him hard down the floor. Robin temple receives most of the impact thus he is out. The Beast tosses his limp body to the side. And now—

"Beastboy." Starfire levitates a few feet from the ground. "I do not wish to hurt you." She raises a threatening glowing green hand. "Please surrender."

The Beast tilts his head. For a long moment of silence and contemplation, he doesn't attack or move. Then his eyes blink back to the normal forest green color. They immediately spring tears. "St- Starfire?"

Starfire quints her eyes. Right away, she knows that this is the real Beastboy. She lowers her hand and she visibly relaxes. Beastboy drops to his knees, letting go another sob, ducking his head and muttering that he didn't mean to. Starfire's heart painful clench. Hearing her friend cry… it's not a good feeling.

Starfire floats next to him and kneel. "It is the 'okay', friend Beastboy," she says in a soothing tone. His muttering is quieter now. "I know you didn't mean it." She reaches out to him.

Beastboy snatches her hand eliciting a gasp from the alien. He looks up— not green eyes, but white eyes. "Oh, but what if _I_ did?"

The Beast's first strike her face hard before she can utter a word. Since she is the strongest titan, he quickly tosses her body to the glass windows. She goes through it and falls below out of site. The fall won't kill her. (it _shouldn't_ )

The Beast breathes heavily. He has control now until this adrenaline runs thin.

He hops out the window. During the fall, he begins to shape to his form, roaring as he does.


	2. Chapter 2

GTG: OH! I didn't expect to see that many followers for this story! I am ever so grateful for you all (throws internet cookies (*snickers* pun)). I thank you for the reviews!

Secondly: One of the reviews was in Spanish— that encouraged me to try and read it without a translator). Sadly, I only got the gist of it (so thank you! I'll definitely take Spanish next semester.)

I do want to clarify, this will be chiefly in the pov of BB/OC. No other perspectives of any of the other characters. And definitely, I will not be incorporating Raven/Robin or Raven/anybody. Though it may slightly seem like it in the beginning, there won't be love triangles— (it's too cliche anyway).

Last: Just wanna point out I don't know much about the DC universe but I do love Teen Titans. A friend told me that my OC is somewhat similar Artemis from Young Justice show. It's funny because my OC's alias name is Artemis. So just to be clear— this is NOT in the same canon of that show. This is strictly— _STRICTLY_ — the Teen Titans cannon (2003-2006) (if it wasn't, I wouldn't write this fanfic under this fandom). If you find some similarities of my OC between Young Justice's, it's not intentional. I based my OC from Greek gods.

Lastly last: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think. It encourages me.

That was the longest Author Note I've written. I assure you this is the first and last (perhaps…)

* * *

 **One (past; beginning; dreams)**

Beastboy stopped at a tree, panting and sweating. His arm wiped the sweat drenching his face. How long was he running? It felt like hours— and this was a _dream_. But everything here— it's just… felt so _real_.

"Alright BB. You just gotta try to wake yourself up," he said out loud to himself. His eyes were closed tightly as he tiredly slapped his green cheeks, muttering a desperate mantra of "wake up, wake up, wake up!" That didn't works—

of course, it didn't work! It never did. Dreams like this— you couldn't just wake yourself up. Either you win or lose.

And so far, he's losing this game.

It's the same game. Always the same. To anyone, the same old game should be easy to master. Not her game. Her games were always… personal. To both of them. He'd win some. And she'd win most. And that's okay really.

This time, at the start of this dream, she had a crazy look in her eye with an eerie smile— something he has never seen. That actually made the titan nervous. _And!_ and he was freaking _naked_. She didn't even give him a head start (that's one of the rules for this game) before wanting to cut him with that white-energy-glow-y hunter knife.

An object— a white energy arrow whizzed— past his ear, impaling the tree. This caused a childish squeak from the green teen. He broke into a run, ducking when his senses picked up another incoming energy-arrow. He could hear her scratchy laughter ringing through the forest. It's scary. Almost scary like Raven. And that's— that's saying something.

He burst into a clear opening, briefly landing on his knees before scrambling up. He sensed her everywhere. Surrounding him.

Fuck it!— forget about running! It's not working. He'll fight her like titan— just without the shape-shifting part. He can't transform in these dreams. Probably another rule. At least he has his natural heightened senses and strength. Beastboy braced himself, getting into a fighting stance.

Her voice was filled with giggles as she asked, "tired now?"

He rolled his eyes. He said the one thing that pisses her off to the fullest; "C'mon _dude_. Let's get this over with."

"Stop calling me dude!"

Beastboy swiftly moved out of her well-aimed knife to his shoulder. Somehow, he tripped over his own damn foot, landing on his bare bottom.

The girl stood over him. She's dressed in an all-black armored unitard with no shoes or socks. In her hand was white energy shaped into a hunting knife that she used in attempts to slash him it. He scrambled backward.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he repeated. "I'm sorry!"

She snarled, showing all of her teeth. "You will be."

"Wha— you won _seven_ times in a row, Artemis!— _ow_!" Beastboy hissed when the energy blade cut the skin of his palm. The blood immediate flowed from the wound. He snatched his hand back to his chest and back away still. At the sight of his blood, the crazy look in her eye became worse. "Maybe we can stop—"

"The only way to _stop_ the dream, Beatboy, is to _win_ the game." She pounced on him. Beastboy shouted as she straddled his hips, stabbing the earth with the knife so that she can use both her hands to pin his hands above his head. "And I am gonna gut you like a piggy— can you turn to a pig?"

For some ridiculous, ill-thinking reason, Beastboy tried to transform into a pig (despite the rules). Surprisingly, he felt his body shrinking. As a pig now, he managed to slip under from her. Squeaking, he ran a few feet before changing back to his normal self.

Unfortunately, she tackled him to the ground, squeezing her knees at either side of his hips. Artemis attempted to pin his arms at his head again. Beastboy grabbed her wrists in mid-air, baring his sharp teeth. Artemis pressed her captured wrist down to best his strength. Beastboy struggled— but how can he when she's sitting on top of his— and causing his… to become excited—

"Seriously, can we stop and just talk!" he blurted out. Her crazed smile was really freaking him out. He started to blurt out anything. _Anything_ and most likely the most idiotic things that would make Raven send him to another dimension— all to distract her from a… certain growing part of his body that she was settled— directly— on… _Oh god._ " —anything!" he finished, "Just get _off_!"

She smirked, "And why would I do that?"

Beastboy tried to answer; he really did; opening his mouth, then furiously blushed. The evil smirk on her face slowly fell. She looked down between them, gasping. A crimson hue flowered her copper cheeks. Yet... she _didn't_ move. For some— _unfortunate fucking_ — reason, her immobility made him harden even more. And she's aware of it.

No amount of words could describe the terror running course through his veins as her face twisted with pure fury. At the speed of light, Artemis formed a strange sharp energy-weapon and in an arc movement, she deeply slashed his throat—

—this is where he woke, shooting up and gasping. His hands went immediately to his throat. The ghostly sensation of being sliced was kinda painful. Beastboy hated that about these dreams; When he loses, and when she kills him, a little pain follows him as he wake.

Other stuff too… like his arousal.

A growl guttural from his throat. Beastboy snatched the blankets from his body and hurry to the shower.

After about thirty minutes, he trekked to the kitchen, ruffling his damp hair. He thought of Artemis— in the shower, while he was relieving himself. Guilty pleasure. She actually looked offended as she was sitting on top of him. During that chase, didn't she see him naked? It didn't seem like. Definitely not when thinking on it. She was too focused on _dominating_ him—

He shook his head. _Not a good word, BB._

Beastboy opened the fridge. Nothing but mustard, Star's strange and alive meal _(nope)_ and almond milk. He looked at the expiration date. _No good. Someone needs to go shopping. Definitely not me. Oh, here we go._ Beastboy inspected the container of leftovers. He opened it and twist his face at the spaghetti. _How long ago was this made?_ He shrugged and closed the fridge. Wouldn't hurt his soul if the pasta was bad. Beastboy took the container and placed it in the microwave. He pressed the number four and sits on the counter while the spaghetti warmed up.

He had always wondered who Artemis was. Exactly who she was. Why were they sharing this insulting game (yeah _insulting_. Huntress hunt down the animal or winning the fight and delivering a death bite)?

In some twisted way, he believed the dreams— these _games_ — have good benefits. Striving to win the fight. Actually winning the fight. Pinning her down, biting her throat as the final blow to end the dream. Hearing her groan in pain (when really he wanted to her scream; _make her scream—_ ) It kept all the predatory animals at bay, under his control.

Lately, his behavior— Beastboy was changing, to say at the least. Before the dreams. It showed through his behavior and body. Heightened senses, more inches to his height, more muscles, the eagerness to fight and protect, and an irritable demeanor.

This could be just stages of his puberty. But the thoughts that are in his head. What he would have to do to show some dominance. The blood he could shed if he would just allow his mind to take control. He thought that these games were preventing him to succumb to a beastly personality. So in a way— the girl who was murdering him repeatedly is helping him.

The microwave notified him of his midnight meal was done warming. Beastboy went to retrieve it, grabbed a fork from the drawer and returns back on the counter. Okay, so the spaghetti was burnt, but that's okay. Still delicious.

His diet was changing a bit— he cast away all tofu products. It just didn't taste right anymore. The happy looks of his teammates when they continue to find no tofu in the fridge and no arguments erupt about meats between him and Cyborg. Don't get him wrong— he's still a vegan, but— for some odd reason… raw meat was beginning to delight his nostrils—

The lights abruptly turned on, temporarily blinding him. Beastboy could smell who it is. "Jeez, Rae, a little warning before blinding me!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you up this early?"

"Ya caught me, Detective!" he announced, resting the finished container. He raised his hands in an act of surrender and sliding off the counter. "I couldn't help my urges. I just _had_ to. The feeling of it. And I don't regret it."

Raven's cheeks slightly redden. Beastboy questioned that. This reminded him of Artemis blushing when she was sitting on his— Beastboy wide smile dropped as his eyes widen as he realizes the many insinuations of what he said. And she could probably come up with some pretty accurate assumptions. He coughed. "I was hungry" was what he said after, leaning on the counter and looking away.

Raven recuperated. "I'm an empath, Beastboy. I know what you're feeling."

Ah…? So that means she felt his wanton feelings. That could be embarrassing.

"You had a nightmare," she stated, moving closer to him.

Oh! He could almost sigh happily. _Unless she is avoiding to talk about those desires._ "Uh— yeah. But it's no biggie," he dismissed with a wave.

Raven crossed her arms. Beatboy noticed that she's in a small tank-top. She wasn't wearing a bra also, so he could see her nipples poking in defiance against her shirt and she's wearing shorts that fit her snuggly (Artemis, skin-tight unitard... it showed her slimmed curved body- why hadn't he noticed before?)— Raven is usually modest— uh, where's her cloak? Or more covering pajamas? He wasn't modest himself right now (only in his boxers. He noticed that her eyes glance down to his abs, lingering a moment before snapping to his green eyes, _yes look!_ He fought the urge to flex his muscles) but that's a usual thing.

"For the past three months, you're having constant nightmares, Beastboy. I can feel them. I can feel… your distress. " She moved closer to him; now there's a foot distance between them. "You can talk about it, to me."

Actually, he can't. It's too… personal.

She placed a cool hand on his arm. "I'm worried about you."

Beastboy glanced at her gray hand, resting on his green skin. He wanted to tell her. Desperately. But she'd try to get to the bottom of the situation and he definitely didn't want that. It's his problem that he had to deal with and quite frankly, a problem he kinda enjoyed. It's none of Raven's business anyway, but she is the teammate who has the most wisdom. And here she was, offering her ears.

He still had a crush on her. Even after that Terra incident, he still had feelings for her. Maybe it grew more? Maybe not. Just recently, before the dreams had started, Beastboy guessed that Raven had feelings for him. The Beast, ever still so presence tried to urge him to act upon these _**"childish, human feelings— and claim her for once and all!"**._ But he didn't want to make the first move. Feared to be hit with rejections, _I can't Beastboy, it's dangerous for me to experience such emotions, there are other girls better than me, I'm a half demon_ and other possible excuses. So why not just allow her to make the first move? He'll wait. The Beast will wait. He will still be here when she's ready. And he could claim her— _but_! But not in the ways the Beast was thinking. No, definitely— (— _maybe_ )

(definitely _maybe_ )

But he won't tell her about these dreams. Feelings or no feelings.

"I, um, I don't wanna talk about it right now. Maybe later—?"

"Tomorrow?" Raven suggested. "We can go to a cafe, somewhere, where there's not a lot of people,"

"I'm booked tomorrow. Taking Starfire, shopping at the mall," he murmured, scratching the back of his head. He could only imagine all the bags he has to carry, _fuck, fuck, fuck! Cy has to lemme use the T-car!_

"After?"

"Gotta help a friend." Beatboy quickly lied and then faked a yawn. "Wow, I should— ya know, phew, sleepy— and you should too, so I'll…" He walked backward, out of the kitchen. "Yeah. See ya tomorrow— I mean today! In a few years— _hours_! Um…" he morphed into a hummingbird a flitted away to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

_GTG: It's been long since I touched this story. And I'm very nervous. If you're new here, hi there! I am very happy that you made it to the third chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Two (past; realization; _her_ )**

Starfire's concerned voice pulled him from his muddled thoughts. "Yeah, Star?"

"I can see that there is something troubling you," she pointed out, pushing up her sunglasses in red her hair. "Do you wish to speak about it?"

This wasn't Raven. This was Starfire. She's like his little tall sister. (or maybe she's his big tall sis—) she doesn't judge him (she doesn't judge anyone really if you think about it). She wouldn't try to fix his problem. She would only lend him her ears and maybe offer her innocent advice. Thus, he _almost_ nodded his head— then he remembered that she does tend to slip up secretive information to the others. "Nah, nothing's wrong."

"Oh?" Starfire said frowning. "Well, perhaps—" She tipped her cup to him. "—perhaps you would like to take a few gulps of my vanilla-mustard flavored smooth—"

"Ooh! Star look!" Beastboy exclaimed, pointing randomly. Nevertheless, she turned around and gasped. Immediately, she flew to the source of his pointing. The green fellow sighed. The last time he had refused her mustard smoothie, she went home and made him _alive_ cupcakes as a substitute. Definitely, don't wanna repeat that day.

He needed to stop thinking about Artemis. Something in her changed in that dream— (and _no_! Not the part of her sitting in his excited erection… well to think about that, that's another change added to the list (about him). Her crazed look to kill. And his reaction to when she sat… straddle… ugh!— for the sake of his embarrassment, let's use the word' settle'. He wanted to say that it's just a natural cause, _I'm a guy for pete's sake—_ but in the shower… _she_ was on his mind. He could've thought of someone else— Raven was a great example!— but he wanted _her…_ oh. Oh no. That couldn't be possible. That can't make sense.

—was he was _attracted_ to Artemis?— )

Beastboy shook his head. He stood, gathering up the many boxes and bags and he tracked Starfire's flowery scent to the store he randomly pointed out. Starfire was already in the dressing-room, squealing and giggling in delight. "Alright, this is the last store, and we gotta go!" Beastboy announced as he settled down her things. "Should've brought a wagon or something," he murmured. "Or maybe if Cy just lemme used the damn T-car." He did have a driver's license, just in case, someone wanted to know. _Anyone_.

Starfire burst out the dressing room. "I shall wear this on Saturday!"

Okay, _first_ ; the dark blue dress fitted her tightly.

 _Second_ , it's a little too revealing, and he had half a mind to say ' _absolutely not!'_

 _Third_ , "What's going on Saturday?" he asked— which was six days from now "Got a date with our fearless leader?"

And _fourth_ , Starfire was frowning. "I do not have a date with _Robin_ if that's what you're asking." The alien turned around to check herself in the mirror.

Beastboy stuttered. "Wha— wait, then who? I thought you and Robin… there's another guy you like— OH! Is that where you have been sneaking around to?" Beast questioned with teasing behind his voice. But really inside, he felt unsettled with this information.

This time a red color formed in Starfire's orange cheeks. "That is not the importance for you, Beastboy." She turned to the mirrors, to check herself out.

" _Wellllll_ ," Beastboy waved, "it's kinda important because, what if he hurts you—" Which won't be likely, physically, at the least. "Or trick you. Guys are usually kinda after one thing."

"What may this 'one thing' you mean?" Starfire answered in a small, curious voice. It's here at this moment, in which Starfire confounded Beastboy.

 _Oh, dude, don't let ME be the one to tell her about the birds and bees._ A million dollars to teach the alien about this subject and he still wouldn't dare to consider taking that offer. But here he was, unfortunately, under the gaze of Starfire's expecting and curious eyes. Now he can flat out dismiss the entire conversation and Starfire would ask one of the teammates, and that member would question who told her about that, and she'd say his name and all hell would break loose— "Um," is what he started with. How can you start something off like this?

"You see, when two people are in love, and they don't have to be in love in most cases— but for you, _you_ gotta be in love— they are together, um and start to feel things and each other— but not immediately and well, the hotdog goes in the doughnut—"

Starfire burst into laughter. And Beastboy thought maybe he shouldn't use the hotdog reference.

"Beastboy, I know what the sex is," she giggled, covering her mouth. "And I know what most boys are after the 'one thing', as you put it. But it is very nice that would push yourself in the domain of discomfort to share such information."

"Wha…"

Starfire smiled and returned to the dressing room to take off the dress.

"Wait, who taught you then?" demanded Beastboy.

"Xavier," she answered nonchalantly.

"Xavier," Beastboy repeated oddly. Who and why was this Xavier teaching Starfire this information?

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

Starfire emerged from the fitting-room, glaring at him. She had the dress delicately draped over her forearm. "Will continue to repeat everything I say?" she said with a playfully scowl.

Beastboy gave a lopsided smile. "Will you continue to repeat—"

"Beastboy!" The orange alien shook her head, giggling, and Beastboy briefly joined her. "But yes, Xavier warned me— months ago after an… incident," she continued, "about how males use… deception to have sex with desired girls. He said, 'a girl like you should be careful with guys like me.'"

Already, Beastboy did not like the idea of this guy. "And you're going on date— with him? Where is the date?" He'll follow her. It was already set in his mind...

Starfire walked to the cashier counter. Beastboy quickly collected her things and hurried to her. "I mean— I think it's a good idea for you tell me where ya are! Who knows what can happen. Trouble—"

"I will have the communicator."

"He could be trouble."

"Not when I am in his presence," Starfire reassured, handing over cash to the cashier.

"I still wanna meet him," the green guy insisted.

"He isn't too fond of the Titans." Starfire passed him her bag and Beastboy absentmindedly took it.

"What! How can anyone not like us?! Even the villains like us!" Why else would they continue to commit crimes?

"Excluding me and Raven, he says the Titans are annoying," she said as they left the store. "And he says Raven is boring."

Beastboy snorted at that, _he got that right— but no one talks about her or my friends like that! I'm not even annoying!_ "He hasn't gotten inside the life of the Titans. We're fun— maybe not Raven— but the rest of us are. And maybe not Robin when he gets too serious— anyway, we should set a day when we all can meet him!"

"Ohh! That is a wonderful idea, Beastboy!" Starfire beams, and then her expression becomes serious. "But I must speak to Xavier first."

"Yeah, you do tha—"

"I shall speak to him _now_!"

"Wha— wait! _Wait_! Come back!" he shouted whilst watching her fly off at an amazing speed. He swore. "Great," He looked down at the many colorful bags in his hands. Well, this will be a hassle. He noticed that some people stopped to smile at him, some having their phones out to take a few snaps. Beastboy delivered a pose before transforming to a pterodactyl. It takes a moment to gather all of the bags but he did, he flew up in the mall's ceiling opening.

* * *

Beastboy set her things down on the bed with a heavy sigh. "Best best-friend award should go to me," he muttered, taking a look around her room. He grew to hate her room. It was too bright and too open. And so many different perfumes— his nose was already sensitive enough.

He walked to the common area, with the plan to play some mind-numbing videogames. But Raven's there lounging in an unlike-her position, absorbed in her book. He was going to turn the foot, and take a nap, but he noticed that the text of her book was larger than typical text in the books. He didn't read many books, he'll admit, but this was odd her. She was out in the open reading a large texted book. And she didn't notice him yet. What was she reading?

Beastboy transformed into a spider and hopped on her shoulder. A quick scan of a passage, picking out a few keywords, Beastboy realized she was reading porn. He knew that she may send him to another dimension but he couldn't help himself as he jumped off her shoulders and into a transformation. "Wowwwwww, Rae,"

She slightly jumped, gripping the book close to her chest. She turned around. She glared at the green teen. "Beastboy," she said in a tedious tone.

"—you know, there's videos of that? You don't actually have to, like, _read_ that."

Quickly, she realized what he was implying. And in half of a second, Beastboy found himself upside down in the air. His foot is held by a black tendril of her magic. H was unbothered by this position. Just merely smirking as she brought him leveled to her purple eyes. "I—" she started slowly. "don't need to tell you to shut up about this, do I?"

"Yeah— I won't tell anyone your dirty secret. Rae."

She smirked. She looked so… haunting— that made Beastboy's smirk fell. Raven leaned close to his ear and whispered and whispered, _"Our secret."_ Her tone was… alluring? She locked eyes for the longest three seconds Beastboy had ever felt (—it was a bold move of her). It's a good thing she decided to drop him because he didn't know what to say. And— and blood was flowing to his lower regions (maybe because he was hanging upside down— as he _hoped_ this was the reason— or maybe because he was getting stirred. Either reason, it Raven's fault).

He scrambled to his feet and put a few inches between them. Her nose was already buried in her book. And there's Cyborg already walking in the common area.

"—don't you have something to do?" Raven asked that bored, the unemotional tone had returned ((just when things were starting to getting interesting)).

He huffed. "Besides playing my game, _no_."

"So you've finished helping your _friend_."

"My friend…" _Shit_! He thought. How did he forget?

"Stringbean got a friend?" Cyborg inquired from the kitchen, in a teasing tone. "What type of friend?"

"None of _your_ business!" he snapped, walking to the elevator.

"Don't forget about the cafe," Raven called out softly— and yet still monotonous— right before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Beastboy went to the park. Here he can avoid paparazzi. Fans weren't fans here. They were just regular people enjoying the park. Not caring about some teen superhero. He could've gone to the woods, to burn out massive energy there, but he decided against. He wanted to do something peaceful. And sitting in the park is just _boring_. Beastboy decided to he was going to fly around as an eagle when he saw bees. Yes, _bees_. A bunch of them... in a triangular formation...? It's not uncommon for bees to travel in a cluster— but a specifically shaped formation? _That's_ unusual behavior.

Beastboy transform to a bee and joined the cluster (he didn't have anything else to do, so why not?)

The bees took him to a flower shop in a new part of town. Where rich people lived. Not much crime occurred here. He changed back to his normal self. The bees continued their way— _inside_ the shop— _wtf_!

He frowned. That's… odd. He was going to walk in the shop to further investigate when someone walked outside—

Beastboy choked and dashed behind a nearby flower stand. He gripped at his heaving chest (claws had made their appearance). His heart— it was— it _wasn't_ going to calm down. He needed to catch his breath but how when—

 _Fucking_ _Artemis_ was right there!— _here!_ She was right _here_.

Ten million questions raced in his head. He couldn't pick one. The only answer he had was: that's _Artemis_. Outside of his dreams. _In the flesh!_

"This can't be true, _this can't be true,_ " he whispered, peeking from the stand.

She was _watering flowers_ with an orange waterpot. She's wearing a light blue dress. A dress. And she was humming. Oh— Beastboy facepalmed with both his hands. She's really here. Meaning, _she's real_. What's she's doing to him in his dreams is not because of his changes, but really because she's _real_.

Beastboy wondered can she do it here, outside the dream? _Hunt_ him? Obviously, she can't kill him over and over again (and he can't bite her as well). But would she attempt it? Would she be a threat to him (only in his dreams) or to his team? He couldn't allow that to happen (—not he doesn't want them to be hurt by here, but because—) What they do is private. It's personal.

He needed to know. Because if it's the former (a threat to his team), he could try to strike a deal with her. Okay— that's the plan.

He just needed to calm down before he executed it.

Once the sound of her footsteps and humming returned to the shop, Beastboy stood. He prepared his body. Hopping on his toes and cracking his knuckles. "You got this Beastboy. You got this. Why? You the man. Not her. Cuz she's a girl… and that won't make sense, oh fuck it."

Beastboy entered the flower shop. "Artemis!" he yelled.

The girl turned to him and smiled—


	4. Chapter 4

**_GTG:_** _Hello! Sorry, college is a lot. My schedule has been so busy! Sorry for the long wait. It's interesting to know that I have a Spanish-speaking fanbase. Please don't be afraid to drop a review, comment or question._

* * *

 **three (her; flowers)**

"Artemis? Like Greek mythology?"

"No! I mean, _you_ , you, Artemis! _You!"_

Baffled, she blinked, her smile hesitant to fall. "I'm— I'm not Artemis…"

She genuinely sounded confused. _Please say this is a joke. Please say that's she gonna pull out a hunting knife and threatened me. Please say this is one big joke._ Being wrong meant that he completely embarrassed himself. Being right meant the game had changed. Beastboy laughed. "Good one, Artemis! Look, what happens in our dreams, stays in our dreams. Can't happen in public. It gotta stay private— only between you and me."

The girl— Artemis, who he was very positive, smiles, as she rested her elbow on the counter and playfully bat her lashes "Are you flirting with me Beast _boy_ sir?"

 _Aha!_ He caught her. The way she said his name— "See! I knew it was you Artemis! So how are we going to do this? Take this outside? Back to the woods?"

"Wha— whoa… okay," she furiously blushed. "My name is _Aster_ — not 'Artemis'. Whoever she is, you're definitely not gonna find her in my shop. So unless you're gonna buy flowers for her, I can't help you Beastboy sir."

Beastboy's eyebrows narrowed, and then he smirked. He knew exactly how to confirm that it is her. " _Dude_ , why would I ever buy flowers for you?" He expected her to do something. Like, leap over the counter and try to strangle the life outta him. That way they can fight. Here. Not in a dream. Where there were no woods or rules— so he can shapeshift, and call for backup if things go south. But—

she did nothing. Only raised a brow, and said, "because I'm not Artemis?"

It's like being so sure you did very well on an exam— only to find out you didn't get _half_ the answer right.

From her reaction, Beastboy felt utterly stupid. Like, more stupid than Raven pointing out his stupid actions. He blushed, ducking his head and rubbing his neck. "Uh, true. Sorry, sorry. I thought— you look like some I know, in my dreams— not should you know about those 'cause they're pretty private— Not! that private in a weird way, well it's not weird, more natural—but y'know, actually ya don't know but—" Abruptly he stopped before he said more stupid things.

Aster laughed. If she was Artemis, he'd been surprised at how light-hearted laugh sounds. "If you're not gonna buy flowers, I really can't help you. You don't wanna accidentally share things from your 'private dreams' but I'm kinda interested," she joked with a laugh.

"Are you flirting me _Aster_?" Beastboy retorted. The name didn't fit her. Well, he knew it wasn't her, but this girl looked exactly like Artemis. She sounded exactly like her— but without the… evilness behind the voice. And there's something about her talking… it's inviting. Beastboy thought there's magic in her voice that… naturally speaks to him. Like music to his ears ((Yes, yes that sounded cliche)).

"I don't flirt." Aster deadpan. This almost startled the green titan. Aster's mood change is somewhat similar to Artemis. Or maybe, this is a girl thing. Constant mood changes. And she laughs. "I'm joking! I'm joking. Aw man, your face!" She laughed. And Beastboy thought, _yup, definitely a girl thing_.

He laughed hesitantly. "Yeahhhh," he scratched the back of his head. "Look, sorry that I bugged you—"

"You can make it up by buying flowers. You're here anyway! Make a lucky girl happy."

"Yeah," He looks around. He didn't really allow his senses to take notes of the shop. It looked beautiful. Like an indoor garden. Lot's of colors. There are all sorts of scents of different flowers. It would take him time to identify what scent belonged to what flower. If he listened carefully, he could hear the buzzing of bees—

 _WHY_ is there a beehive in a shop? How did she even manage to get a _beehive_ in a shop? "Did you know there's a beehive in here?"

"Of course," she says tapping her fingers on the countertop. "It's my shop."

 _Weird. Any girl I know would freak seeing a bee._ "You own this shop?" Beastboy asked, turning to her. He nearly missed Aster rolling her eyes but doesn't say anything about it.

"Not yet. My grandmother does," she murmured. "I'll inherit the shop, when… ya know."

Beastboy nodded. "Well, um," He scanned around again and then point to a pot of flowers near a window. "I would like to buy one of those."

Aster stretched her neck. Beastboy eyed her neck, noting the bone structure through her smooth copperish warning; a picture of him sinking his teeth into her flesh enters his mind, hearing and feeling her wither in pain— Beastboy shook his head. _Wtf!_ This gotta be the Beast's doings. Or maybe— maybe this was something a part of his changing behavior.

From underneath the counter, Aster pulled out garden shears and walk to the pointed flowers. Beastboy followed her. She's shorter than him, but taller than Raven. The same height as Artemis. The same form as her too. And the slightly scratched voice (that seems to have a spell on him) Just exactly like Artemis. But she claimed to not be her. Could she be lying...

"Just one, right?" she said, looking back at him. Beastboy nodded. _Wow, I never knew how pretty Artemis was._

Using the shears, she cut one of the flowers and hand it to him. "One _aster_ , one dollar.

"Aster?" he asked, fishing for a bill in his pockets.

"The type of flower," Aster said. "Yeah, my grandmother named me after a flower. Stupid name right?"

"No," said Beastboy taking the flower and handing over the dollar. "I like it." He twirled the flower between two of his fingers. It smells sweet. This entire shop smells sweet. He gazes into her honey brown eyes— _exactly like Artemis_ —and says "Sorry for assuming that you were Artemis—"

"The girl of your dreams," she playfully said.

 _Literally,_ he thought. "Yeah," he chuckled and he decided that he likes her— not like a crush like the one he has for Artemis— wait. The. _Fuck_. _Up_!

He did _not_ have a crush on Artemis— the attractive, impressive girl who enjoyed hunting him down like an unwanted animal in life in his dream and vice versa— Absolutely NOT! He did _not_ have a crush on the Huntress. But back to the point! Beastboy decided that he likes Aster.

Slowly— so that she can see every action— he tucked her black hair behind her ear as well as the flower. Before she could respond, he transformed into a bird and flew out of her shop.


End file.
